Vanilla & Mocha
by IdioticArtist
Summary: ACT VII: "Sora, your violin isn't your life. If it was wrecked, it could be replaced, but if you were wrecked..." He gazed deeply into Sora's cerulean hues. "You're the only one for me, how could I live without you?" Drabbles on Soroku. SoraXRoxas. R&R!
1. Alluring

**Date: **12/23/09  
**Summary: **He thought it was wrong, _disgusting. _Why must Sora be so goddamned alluring?!  
**A/N: **Bleh, I thought of this by drawing a flower in math. And so, Taa-daah! :D My first drabble. I absolutely ADORE this pairing xD  
**Words (excluding the title, date, blah blah blah): **250

* * *

**Act I**: Alluring

Roxas espied the brunette out of the corner of his eyes. His aqua eyes, thousand watts smile, the friendly atmosphere--- he was just so _goddamned innocent_. What was this corrupted feeling? He wanted so _badly _to just claim him right here, right now. The sensation, the heated breaths, the alluring pools of pure sapphire, but it was wrong, everything about himself, was just.... _wrong_.

He was corrupted, tainted, belonged in the darkness. Just...why? Why is Sora so...._fucking alluring_?!

Roxas didn't get himself, one moment, all could be crashing down, waves of despair washed him clean of any happiness, yet when in the arms of the brunette, he felt as if everything was in place, everything was right again.

Sora, _Sora, _**Sora**........

Roxas didn't know himself anymore.

Scanning around the now-vacant classroom, the red-orange light filtering through the large glass windows, the crickets exuberantly chirping away, he felt empty, _lonely, _**desolate**.

Sora tapped him lightly by the shoulder. Roxas smiled in acknowledgement.

_What a despicable man I am.... falling for my twin, that has got to be the most disgusting thing I've ever experienced.... _Roxas thought solemnly.

Little did he know,

The same line was running through Sora's mind as well.

* * *

**C H I T. Chat**:

Hello! This is M I S C H I E F. Memories. I'm new at this whole, err..... drabble stuff. I hope you liked my first drabble! Criticisms, Reviews are highly appreciated! No flames please!

Click that pretty, olive-coloured review button! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! :D

-M I S C H I E F. Memories


	2. Profanity

**Date: **12/23/09  
**Summary: **"Since when did you start using profanities?"  
**A/N: **Special thanks to DarkShadow2012 for sending a private message to me! And thank you, readers whom read my story!  
**Words (Not including the title, date, blah blah blah): **309

* * *

**Act II: **Profanity

"Sora! Happy Birthday!" Kairi squealed at the top of her lungs. A smile tugged at the corner of Riku's lips as he leaned against the kitchen counter. The flames on the candle flickered and waved, emitting a warm wave of heat towards Sora as he neared it. Sucking in a big breath, he blew the candles with all his energy, feeling his lungs deflate at a fast velocity as well. The flames vanished, only a trail of gray smoke fluttering into the air was visible.

_Now_ _what the hell is Riku doing, bringing that huge box inside of my house?! _Sora wondered, gazing over at the box and Riku with wonder and feverish curiosity. The box was human-sized, only a bit taller than Sora; _where did they get the money to...?_

He walked towards the box with utter amazement, as if it was the most treasured antique the world has found. After opening up the box with careful ministrations, he stood before it. Gazing deeply into the sapphire eyes that was clearly not his, he was a little taken back when the mirror reflected none other then his nobody.

"Happy Birthday, my Other."

"Holy crap, this is _the best _fucking birthday present I've ever received!"

Both Kairi and Riku was startled, and flinched at his choice of words. It was true that the brunette haven't seen the blond in about a year or so, but to use such foul language....

"Since when did you start using profanities?"

The brunette smiled exuberantly, as if he was pure bliss. Roxas grinned blithely.

"Since now, Rox, since now."

* * *

**C H I T. chat: **Haha, fluff. It's so... cute? Hmm. I like the idea of this drabble, but I hate my writing skills... I think ACT I was better... but oh well~~!

PLEASE REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!!! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL~~ HOPE SANTA WILL COME & VISIT YOU AT NIGHT~~~ :D

-M I S C H I E F. Memories


	3. Chaste

**Date: **12/24/09  
**Summary: **"I bet that was your first time, no?" Still in a daze, Roxas didn't hear him at all. Instead, something within him told him to pounce the brunette.....  
**A/N: **Special thanks to _Smile-Kun _for reviewing two times, alerting & + favorites :D  
**Words (Not including the title, date, blah blah blah): **551

* * *

**ACT III: **Chaste

"Stupid........get........Cape!"

_What's with all the ruckus? _Roxas thought bitterly. He had just been awoken not-to-pleasantly by Shirly's, Roxas' dog, incessant barking. He got up, irritated and cranky, he decided to just get the hell with it and check what's been bothering her. He laid on the floor, and extended his bare arm under his bed. Roxas groped around for what seems like a hard, plastic weapon. Feeling the tingly sensation, he grabbed it tightly and pulled it out.

_Ah, it's been a long time, marshmellow shooter._ It was always Roxas' favorite weapon.

With his heartbeat increasing by every bypassing seconds, he carried his pernicious weapon down the flight of stairs. Clothed in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers, his body seek the warmth of his bed, but his conscience wouldn't let him. Him, being the audacious person he is, rushed into the kitchen and threw everything out of the cupboard until he reached.... yes, his bag of marshmellows that even his parents didn't know exist. After endless shoving and a long string of cuss words later, all the marshmellows were in place. He had even gotten himself an armor (courtesy of his dad) that consisted of a breast plate and shoulder plates.

He was ready. **Born ready.**

He rushed into the family room, where his "damsel in distress" was currently barking and biting on......

"....Sora?" Roxas questioned, looking bewildered at the sight before him. "Sora.....just to let you know, it's December. Halloween passed ages ago. And how did you get inside my house?"

There was the villan, Sora, now in a vampire costume that consisted of a dark cape and a oddly-shaped white mask, was standing in his family-room, having a tuggle war with Shirly. She seemed to be having fun, pulling and tugging at his cape draped over his broad shoulder.

Sora blinked several times before grinning; his pearl-white teeth glinted in the moonlight filtered through the glass door that lead to the backyard.

"Eh, how did you know it was me?" Sora said seductively. Abandoning the cape, he walked towards Roxas with a sheepish smile.

"Sora, it's not that hard with your hair sticking out like----" Roxas was interrupted by an abrupt kiss. Having caught off-guard, Sora took the chance and snaked his arms around Roxas's thin waist.

Although chaste and sloppy, the kiss was still the most _amazing _thing Roxas experienced. The burning passion that erupted from just a simple touch was so addictive. The burning sensation, the heavy lust in Sora's sky-blue eyes, was oh-so-erotic to Roxas. Giving into the passionate kiss, he pressed himself against the brunette, dropping the marshmellow shooter during the process.

After exchanging several more, they both stopped, for the lack of oxygen intake was to much of a burden. They both panted, and gasped for air.

"I bet that was your first time, no?" Still in a daze, Roxas didn't hear him at all. Instead, something within him told him to pounce the brunette.....

Roxas took off his armor, and tackled the brunette to the ground.

* * *

**C H I T. chat: **Eh, I was in a writing frenzy the night before the last. I guess I used up all my writing juices on that one chapter. I'm proud of that 1800 words that I happened to type. And because of that, this chapter looks like.......crap.

Ah well, I still liked the idea anyways. The marshmellow shooter was in courtesty of my friend, Jesse. He claims that he has deadly weapons under his bed, but I highly doubt he has a AK47 under his bed. I believe you would too......

Anyways,

**Review?**

-M I S C H I E F. Memories


	4. Clumsy

**Date: **12/26/09  
**Summary: **And there Sora went, tumbling down the stairs........  
**A/N: **Special thanks to DarkShadow2012, **_SMILE-KUN_**(See, it's bolded, italicized, AND underlined. Just to prove how much THANK YOUs I have to deliver to her), HeartAngel, Girlwithpie Chan, JustJazzy, all of the anonymous reviewers, my readers, and YOU :D  
**Words (Not including the title, date, blah blah blah): **398

* * *

**Act IV: Clumsy**

Beams of light shot from the opened window. Sora furrowed his eyebrows in displeasure, and turned around, prepared to go back to his peaceful slumber. The chestnut spikes drooped down like a dying plant, as if trying to protect their master from the evils of the sunlight. Sora buried his petite face inside the blankets, inhaling any of blonde's remaining apple cinnamon fragrance. He was sweating from the warm, heated feeling that radiated off the blankets, sure, but he paid no heed. He couldn't hug Roxas that close, or tight. It would certainly arouse some unnecessary assumptions, about his feelings towards the blond. Sure they slept together, but that was only because their sister wanted a room to herself, and there was no more rooms. Sora grimaced, and through his thick eyelashes, he glanced at his alarm clock.

7:35 AM.

He threw the covers off of him as if it was a pernicious pest, and dashed towards the restroom. He threw on the official male uniform of Crimson Capella High with such agility and flexibility that one cannot say for sure that it was Sora that was doing it. Come on, it was S-O-R-A! You know, the one who almost ALWAYS trip and fall? He dashed down the stairs with a great velocity, that one miscalculated step----

And there Sora went, tumbling down the stairs......right into Roxas, carrying a plate of food.

Time seemed to stop as Sora crashed into him, various plates of food flew everywhere, egg yolks splattered, toasts were sent flying, and orange juice pooled around Roxas' decumbent body on the floor.

"Ah! That hurt like hell!" Sora groaned, rubbing his eyes bitterly. He felt another body, squirming from underneath him. Warmth radiated off from this unknown body. Nope, not a corpse. He peeked out, his aqua eyes coruscated from the sunlight. And there was...

_Roxas. Worse than a corpse._

His whole body immediately tensed up, a light shade of crimson now tinted his already pink cheeks.

"R-r-r-r-roxas! I-i can explain!" He said, his tougne and brain fought frivolously. "Y-y-you see! U-um, t-there was this p-pudding! Yeah! A-and t-t-then dragons! They went RAWR!"

"Pudding? Dragons? Sora, you're so cute." Roxas chuckled, and patted his head.

Sora sworn he had saw god when he went to heaven. Oh look! Another journal topic! Mr. Zexion's gonna be so proud!

* * *

**C H I T. Chat: **Eh, I didn't know where the last part came from, but it was just....there. I was originally going to have the two of them kiss, but then I thought "But the previous chapter already has kissing! And besides, that trip-and-fall-and-kiss is so....SAPPY!" So I changed it to this. Short, light, and sweet.

Aha, get Roxas' hint? COME ON. SORA LANDED ON HIM, ROXAS-HOME-MADE FOOD SPLATTERED ALL OVER HIM, YET HE CALLS HIM CUTE, AND ACTS LIKE NOTHING'S HAPPENED. I mean, if it was me, I would've been preeeeeety mad....

I didn't know WHY, or much less HOW, that last chapter brought in a LOT of anonymous reviewers. I guess everyone's mind goes a little..ecchi when I say "pounce" huh... *nudge**nudge* xD

**Review?**


	5. Fever

**Date: **1/6/10  
**Summary: **  
**A/N: **Special thanks to Smile-kun ONCE AGAIN!!!, Endless Happiness, xMisfit, roXasroXasroXas1518. xD, Sora Yoshiqatczu, my anonymous reviewer, my readers, and YOU :D  
**Words (Not including the title, date, blah blah blah): **409

* * *

**~Dedicated to Smile-kun~**

**Act V: Fever**

Nononono. Just...no. Sora was _not _taking that odious, disgusting smelling liquid. He blanched at the mere sight of it. That cursed, bloody medicine, sitting here on the bedside table, as if holding up a sign that said, "Drink me, Sora. You know I WUFF you, and will continue to sit here, and watch you until you take me." And no. If it was Roxas, he would have gladly dove in (Sora was rarely the seme. Unless he was feeling _really _horny, and desperate. Which is not often because Roxas...well, you know that sex-monster.)

Roxas opened the window, the sun's effulgence temporarily blinded him for a moment. He brought one of his hands up to shield him from the blinding radiance.

"Sora. It's morning. Time to take your medicine." Roxas chirped, seemly exuberant about the whole affair. Sora furrowed his eyebrows in disgust. He eyed the red-liquid dreadfully, as if it was pure hell itself.

"Do you have to be so mean? I don't think one cup per hour is going too well for me.. I mean, like, for the past days, it's either, 'Oh, look, _Dracula _the classical movie is on! Time to take your medicine.' or 'Look! It's the staircase! Time for you to take a nap.' AND I've been feeling....." Sora complained, puffing up his cute, tan cheeks. He was wrapped up in multiple blankets (And sweating like hell) by the courtesty of his worried lover, whom had no medical knowledge what-so-ever, (He can't even put on a band-aid without screwing it up...) and decided to give Sora a medicine overdose.

"You've been feeling...? Don't leave me here, wondering." Roxas replied softly, a smile marred his graceful features.

"I....I...." he muttered, suddenly feeling apprehensive. A whirl of emotions whipped up in his mental world. Much to his chagrin, Roxas leaned close to Sora's small, ripe lips as he muttered the last words.

"Wah! You're feeling _horny_?" Roxas exclaimed, looking at Sora expectantly. Sora meekly nodded.

Roxas just smiled.

"Screw the fever. I'll do it whenever I want, where ever I want." Roxas smirked, and prepared to unbutton his dress-shirt.

Sora could not wipe the grin plastered on his face, as he took in every last moment he could of this delicious sight before him.

* * *

A/N: Well, this was a challenge from Smile-kun. And so, TA-DA~ Love you, twinnie. :3

We are doing a drabble challenge with eachother. Me, being the lazyass I am, decided to just post it on Vanilla & Mocha.

And also... I'M SOWWY, FRIENDS. I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! Dx Blame it on my science teacher, and our awefully retarded science project. Aha.

I was in a Writer's block. But, since to the request of my twinnie, I have written this rushed piece of art.

Enjoy.

xD

Remember to leave a review?


	6. Scarlet

**Date: **2/15/10  
**Summary: **Math tells us the most tragic love story......  
**A/N: **This was inspired by Mr. Kim's rant on NO SOLUTION. Ahha. Yup, not Geometry, but instead inequalities..... Special Thanks to All my story supporters. uh, THANKS. xD  
**Words (Not including the title, date, blah blah blah):** 545

* * *

**ACT VI: Scarlet**

Sora wondered if there was someone like that for him.

Parallel lines.

Math tells us the most tragic love story......

They were destined to never to intersect in life; yet was always there when it needed the other.

It sounded ridiculous. The world isn't as optimistic as he thought.

Alone in an alley, in the middle of the night.

Purpose? _To escape from the world._

It felt as if something heavy pressed down on him, he couldn't breath. It was as if there was a snake, crawling around in his chest, injecting poison, castrating the tissues around his heart. He fell down to the ground, his knees scraped against the hard floor. He clutched at his heart, and clawing at his chest, trying in a futile attempt to relieve the pain. He gave a blood-curling, agonized squeak before falling. His heart beating frantically to support his dying body.

He couldn't cheat death once again.

Sora had Cor pulmonale-A disease which effects the right ventricle of the heart.

He breathed loudly, sweat dripped freely off his petite, painful face.

Who cared?

He laid onto the ground, horror-struck as life seemed to pass him by.

The times with Donald, Goofy; the memories of his first kiss with Kairi; the memories of......

_him_

He choked back a bitter laugh.

_He _hated him.

Sora took _his _pride, freedom, life....

He took away everything away from _him_.

Does he still have the right to love _him?_

Sora felt as if a mysterious liquid slowly filled his body, giving his a sense of being whole, as if he had just finished an appetising meal.

Someones shadow loomed over him.

"Go to sleep, you need not to suffer any longer." Its rich, velvety voice rang loud and clear in Sora's eardrums.

The corner of his lips quirked up. The creamy smell of vanilla wafted through the air.

"...Thanks a lot....._Roxas_." Sora choked out. Then slowly adjusted his vision to look at him.......one last time.

His organization coat swayed slightly along with the wind. A breeze blew by, caressing Sora's face, as if ushering him to go to sleep.

The breeze also lifted Roxas' bangs, giving Sora a crystal-clear view of his sky-blue eyes.

There was something behind Roxas eyes that Sora fell in love with, something passionate, that shone, iridescent like a coruscating sapphire--like a piece of opaque, blue stained glass.

....just to find tears streaming down his handsome face.

A final scream signaled Sora's fading consciousness.

Sora could no longer feel. He couldn't see. He couldn't hear.

_Who cared?_

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be a drabble about math......Oh well. I guess I failed in that xD

Heartattack was inspired by Roxas' Flower. Yes. It's a long story.

Anyways,

Review?


	7. Pride

**Date: **6/29/10  
**Summary: **"Sora, your violin isn't your life. If it was wrecked, it could be replaced, but if you were wrecked..." He gazed deeply into Sora's cerulean hues. "You're the only one for me, how could I live without you?"  
**A/N: **Thanks to my long time supporters~ I WUFF YOU GUYS :3**  
****Words (Not including the title, date, blah blah blah): **546

* * *

**ACT VI: Pride**

His eyes were ever so bitter.

Sora's cerulean eyes were leaden with resignation, as if all hopes were lost for him. His ever rosy cheeks were now harlequined with tear stains. His shoulders slouched, almost in a curled up position. He held his ashen arms, holding himself together. Roxas thought that if he removed those arms bonding his body, he would shatter. He looked so fragile, so vulnerable. His oversized white t-shirt, with his sagging jeans, was splotchy with filth. He could see the fatigue adorning Sora's feminine features. The delirious shaking from him had engaged the man in a fervid rush towards his beloved.

"Sora?" he pleaded entreatingly. "Please tell me what happened."

"I...I-" His voice crackled. His mouth began to move, but only a vomit of sounds, ranging from what sounds like a strangled pig to a stomped puppy, came out. But his strained features displayed an ineffable sadness dwelling within.

"Sora? Sora! Please be comprehensible. Did something hurt you?" Roxas breathed, his chest constricted at such a odious sight before him. His breathing hastened.

"Solo...violin...Why couldn't I do it?..." Sora muttered, eyes downcast. He felt like he was descending towards the very ends of the earth. He felt empty, incomplete, with his mental self falling into an abyss. Darkness surrounded him, swampy and cold. His fists clenched and unclenched, hoping to relieve some of the compressed rage built up inside.

His hours of practicing and work turned into dust. His head was filled only with the palpable embarrassment, the stale eyes, the victor's elasticated cheers of pride. He couldn't do it. Not even the first note. Life had no redoes.

He failed his parents. His pride as a violinist. And Roxas.

Sora espied his calloused fingers. The hand that had once grasped the violin so leisurely, with love, with dignity. The tears had obstructed his vision, giving him opaque blobs of colours in his vision. The tears trailed down his cheeks, lingering slightly in the lip area. A sense of coldness swept through the places that the tears skimmed through.

Sora felt soft, wet flesh, with multiple folds and a rough texture, press over his eyes. He relinquished this feeling of warmth. His ears were only able to pick up Roxas' breathing and his accelerating heartbeat, nothing else. They were in their world, where no misery took place. It was a place of utopia, of Roxas' and his own.

The flesh then ghastly trailed through the trail that the tears had made, tickling Sora's cheeks. With a light layer of his boyfriend's saliva on his blushing cheeks, he smiled, for the first time today. A smile that gave him light, that belonged to him, and him only. Sora rubbed his cheeks with the back of his hands; feeling the tears quickly drying up.

"Sora, your violin isn't your life. If it was wrecked, it could be replaced, but if you were wrecked..." He gazed deeply into Sora's cerulean hues.

"You're the only one for me, how could I live without you?"

* * *

**C H I T. chat**

I SHOULD BE SLAUGHTERED. WHEN IN HELL, I SHOULD BE TORTURED. THEN SLAUGHTERED AGAIN. WHEN I REINCARNATE, I SHOULD BE TORTURED THEN SLAUGHTERED ALL OVER AGAIN FOR THE CRIME I HAVE COMMITED. I. ISH. SO. EFFIN. SOWWY.  
This was written on April 26th. But I never posted it because my computer hash virus D:

AGAIN. I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR THE WAIT. I IS A BADDDDDDD AUTHOR D:

Onto my comment about this story:

Well. This really happened to me. I went to a solo competition between 6+ years violinist competition thing, and I failed, epically. Having only played THREE notes. I had beaten the 4+ year competition (Having gotten 3rd place. YESH.) But sadly, I think I went too far. I underestimated them...and it was my fault. So this is based on a true story (Cause, of course, I don't have a sweet boyfriend like Roxas! I wish I did though...)

Erm

although it isn't my place to say this because I'm a bad author...

but review?

It would brighten up my day~

please? :3


End file.
